This invention relates to spray fittings and has particular, but not exclusive, application to spray fittings for showering. The invention is described hereinafter applied to showerheads although it will be understood that the invention has wider application and the term “showerhead” is to be construed accordingly.
A common showerhead comprises a handset having a spray head that is adjustable to allow selection of one or more of a number of different spray modes. In a typical arrangement, the handset is mounted on a support bracket that is moveable along a riser rail to adjust the height of the spray head, and the handset is pivotal relative to the support bracket to adjust the direction of the spray for a selected spray mode. With this arrangement, two separate means of adjustment are required, one to change the spray mode and another to change the direction of the spray.
In this known arrangement, the sprays for different spray modes are provided by arrays of spray nozzles in one spray plate, typically concentric annular arrays of spray nozzles. With this arrangement, each array of nozzles is restricted to a specific area of the spray plate with the result that the spray coverage can vary, when changing from one array of nozzles to another.
The present invention seeks to alleviate one or more of the problems and disadvantages of existing showerheads.
It is a preferred object of the invention to provide a showerhead in which the spray mode and the direction of the spray for a selected spray mode can be changed in one operation.
It is another preferred object of the invention to provide a showerhead in which water flow can be maintained when changing the spray mode to alter the spray.
It is yet another preferred object of the invention to provide a showerhead in which a full spray can be maintained while changing the direction of the spray for a selected spray mode.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are generally achieved according to the invention by a showerhead having a spray head mounted for rotation about a pivot axis both to select a spray mode and to adjust the direction of the spray for the selected spray mode.
By this invention, both the spray mode and the direction of the spray for the selected spray mode can be changed by rotation of the spray head in one operation. Such a showerhead provides improved ease of use and may allow enhanced styling.
Preferably, flow of water is uninterrupted during changeover between spray modes. Uninterrupted flow of the water from the showerhead enables the showerhead to be used in applications where a continuous flow of water is required, for example where the showerhead is supplied with water from an instantaneous water heater or from a combination boiler.
In one arrangement, uninterrupted flow can be achieved by providing an overlap between adjacent spray modes so that, when changing from one spray mode to another spray mode, flow of water is provided through both spray modes. Alternatively, or additionally, uninterrupted flow can be achieved by providing the showerhead with an outlet that is connected to the water supply at least during changeover between spray modes. In this arrangement, flow of water from the spray head can be interrupted during changeover between spray modes of the spray head while maintaining flow of water from the showerhead.
Preferably, the spray head is mounted for rotation about a single pivot axis to select any one of a plurality of spray modes angularly spaced apart in the direction of rotation. Preferably, each spray mode has associated spray discharge means, and the spray head can be rotated for discharging water through the spray discharge means of a selected spray mode and for adjusting the direction of the spray for the selected spray mode. Preferably, the direction of the spray from the spray discharge means in each mode is transverse to the pivot axis of the spray head.
In at least one preferred embodiment, the spray head has two spray modes. The spray discharge means of the two spray modes may be arranged on opposite sides of the spray head. In this arrangement, the spray head may be rotatable through 180° to select either one of the two spray modes. Alternatively, the spray discharge means of one of the spray modes may be arranged on one side of the spray head and the spray discharge means of the other spray mode may be arranged on a side edge of the spray head. In this arrangement the spray head may be rotatable through less than 180° to select either one of the two spray modes, for example 90°.
In at least one preferred embodiment, the spray head has three spray modes. The spray discharge means of two of the spray modes may be arranged on opposite sides of the spray head and the spray discharge means of the third spray mode may be arranged on a side edge of the spray head. Alternatively, the spray discharge means of two of the spray modes may be arranged on opposite side edges of the spray head and the spray discharge means of the third spray mode may be arranged on one side of the spray head. In both arrangements, the spray head may be rotatable through 180° to select either one of first and second spray modes and through less than 180°, for example 90°, from either the first or second spray modes to select the third spray mode.
In at least one preferred embodiment, the spray head has four spray modes. The spray discharge means of two of the spray modes may be arranged on opposite sides of the spray head and the spray discharge means of the other two spray modes may be arranged on opposite side edges of the spray head. In this arrangement, the spray head may be rotatable through 90° between adjacent spray modes.
By reducing the angular spacing between adjacent spray modes in the direction of rotation of the spray head, changeover from one spray mode to the next spray mode can be effected without interrupting the water flow and the spray can be confined within a desired spray area. In this way, the spray head is prevented from spraying in all directions in an uncontrolled manner during the changeover between the spray modes. Preferably, the angular spacing between adjacent spray modes without interrupting the flow is in the range 60° to 120°, more preferably 75° to 105° with approximately 90° most preferred. If the angular spacing is lower than 60°, rotation of the spray head to change the direction of the spray for the selected spray mode may be restricted. On the other hand, if the angular spacing is higher than 120°, rotation of the spray head to changeover between spray modes may cause spraying outside a desired spray area.
Preferably, the spray head includes a spray selection module responsive to rotation of the spray head for directing water flow to the spray discharge means of the selected spray mode. The spray selection module preferably allows each spray discharge means to be supplied in sequence by rotation of the spray head around the pivot axis.
In at least one preferred embodiment, the spray head includes at least one mode with spray discharge means comprising a plurality of holes in a spray plate. In at least one preferred embodiment, the spray head includes at least with mode with spray discharge means comprising a single opening. Preferably, the spray head includes at least one mode provided by a detachable spray cartridge.
Preferably, the spray head is rotatable through 360°. The spray head may be rotatable in a clockwise direction or an anticlockwise direction. Rotation of the spray head may be manual or powered. For example, the spray head may rotated by a motor, preferably a stepper motor.
Preferably, the spray head is angularly adjustable in each spray mode through an arc including a centre position of the spray head to change the spray direction in the selected spray mode. The spray head may be angularly adjustable to either side of the centre position in each spray mode. The angular adjustment to one side of the centre position may be larger than the angular adjustment to the other side. The angular adjustment below the centre position may be larger than the angular adjustment above the centre position. Preferably, the range of angular adjustment in each spray mode is the same. The range of angular adjustment in each spray mode may be 50° to 80°.
Preferably, the water flow in the selected spray mode is for the most part unchanged by angular adjustment of the spray head within the range of angular movement. As a result, the spray is largely unaffected and a full spray is obtained throughout substantially the whole range of angular movement of the spray head in the selected spray mode.
Preferably the showerhead includes a support for the spray head. The support may extend around a marginal edge of the spray head. The support may be provided with an outlet that provides uninterrupted flow of water on changing from one spray mode to another spray mode. Flow of water may be provided through the outlet in at least one spray mode. In at least one embodiment, flow of water is provided through the outlet in all positions of the spray head. The outlet may comprise a plurality of holes spaced apart in the support around the marginal edge of the spray head. The support may be configured to confine spray from the spray head within a spray area. The support may be provided by a hollow body through which water is delivered to the spray head.
In at least one embodiment, the showerhead comprises a handset. The handset may be mounted on a bracket and may be detachable from the bracket. The bracket may be fixed to a wall or similar support surface. Alternatively the bracket may be mounted on a riser rail and slidable along the rail.
In at least one embodiment, the showerhead comprises a spray unit for mounting in an opening in a wall, ceiling or similar support surface. The unit may include a spray head rotatably mounted in a support frame that is mounted in the opening so that the spray head is substantially flush with the surrounding surface, for example a tiled surface. The spray head may be manually rotatable or may be rotatable by drive means, for example a motor, especially a stepper motor.
The spray discharge means may be of any suitable type such as one or more holes or slots or a combination thereof. Holes or slots may be arranged randomly or uniformly, for example an annular array. In a preferred arrangement, the spray discharge means of each mode is arranged symmetrically with respect to the pivot axis. In this way, water flow through the discharge means does not exert a rotational force on the spray head such as may cause the spray head to move from its set position.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a showerhead having a spray head mounted for rotation about a single pivot axis both to select any one of a plurality of spray modes angularly spaced apart in the direction of rotation and to adjust the direction of the spray for the selected spray mode, wherein flow of water is uninterrupted during changeover between spray modes.
Preferably, the spray head includes at least two spray modes having spray outlets disposed substantially perpendicular to each other and to the pivot axis of the spray head. More preferably, the spray head has four spray modes with outlets of adjacent spray modes disposed substantially perpendicular to each other and to the pivot axis. In a preferred arrangement, the outlets of two of the spray modes are arranged on opposite sides of the spray head and the outlets of the other two spray modes are arranged on opposite side edges of the spray head.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a showerhead having a spray head mounted for rotation about a single pivot axis both to select any one of a plurality of spray modes angularly spaced apart in the direction of rotation and to adjust the direction of the spray for the selected spray mode, wherein adjacent spray modes in the direction of rotation have outlets arranged at an angle of less than 180° to each other.
Preferably, the outlets of adjacent spray modes are arranged at an angle in the range of 45° to 135° to each other, more preferably 60° to 120° with a range of 75° to 105°, more preferably approximately 90° being especially preferred. In a preferred arrangement, the flow of water is uninterrupted during changeover between the spray modes. A particularly preferred arrangement has four spray modes.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a showerhead having a spray head with first and second spray outlets arranged substantially normal to each other wherein the spray head is mounted for rotation about a pivot axis substantially normal to each of the first and second spray outlets, wherein the spray head is rotatable both to select either the first spray outlet or the second spray outlet and to adjust the direction of the spray for the selected spray outlet.
By this arrangement of the first and second spray outlets, changeover from one spray outlet to the other spray, outlet can be effected without interrupting the water flow and the spray can be confined within a desired spray area. In this way, the spray head is prevented from spraying in all directions during the changeover between the spray outlets.
Preferably, the direction of the spray is adjustable over a range of angular movement of the spray head and a full spray is obtained throughout substantially the whole range of angular movement. By this feature, the water flow to the selected spray outlet is for the most part unchanged by angular adjustment of the spray head with the range of angular movement and the spray from the spray outlet is largely unaffected.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a spray head comprising a water inlet, two or more spray discharge means, and a spray selection mechanism responsive to rotation of the spray head about an axis for directing flow to a selected one of the spray discharge means, wherein the spray head is rotatable for changing the selected spray discharge means and varying the angular direction of flow from the selected spray discharge means.
The spray head may be incorporated in an ablutionary fitting such as a showerhead, for example a handset.
The invention will now be described in more detail by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein